Of Singing and Assassins
by kikatyugi
Summary: What if Desmond could sing? What if Altair, Ezio and Conner were sent to live in the present time? What if Rebecca held a karaoke contest? Warnings: Yaoi, Altair/Ezio/Conner/Desmond Rated M to be safe


KKY: Hey guys! I know I should be working on my other story, but this plot bunny is very persistent. It's just a random thought I had while watching a walkthrough of Assassin's Creed. Please feel to point out any mistakes, and give me tips. Anyways without further ado, enjoy!

'Blah' means thinking

"Blah" means talking

**-Bold-** means flashback or what to do, depending on how it's used

_**-Bold Italic-**_ means song lyrics

_-Italic-_ means different language

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! This is for pure enjoyment only! All rights to their respective owners.

* * *

Desmond's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the scene before him. Lucy and Rebecca were attempting to sing Wings by Little Mix. Key word, attempting, he loved them as sisters, he really did. But they could not sing. It was like listening to two banshees wailing. He sighed resigning himself to his fate, at least the others were suffering also. Conner and Ezio were covering their ears trying to block out the awful noise while Altair was just sitting on the couch, glaring at the wall. Shaun, Leonardo and Malik were lucky enough to escape before this torture started. Des sighed, how did it come to this again?

**Flashback Time!**

"Come on guys! Please?" Rebecca said for the 43 time this evening.

"Rebecca, if we say yes, will you stop complaining? Shaun asked, wanting the girl to stop distracting him from his work.

"Yes I will, scouts honor." Rebecca replied, putting her hand out to the side, as if she was taking an oath.

"Becca, that doesn't work. You were never a scout." Desmond called out from his place on the couch.

"Shut up Des, it doesn't matter. What matters is we're going to have a karaoke competition!" The girl shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

"As lovely as that sounds, and by that I mean it's a terrible idea, I have work to do." The british man deadpanned as he walked out of the room.

"It does sound interesting lady Rebecca, it really does, but I must finish a certain painting of mine for a client. So, unfortunately I must take my leave." A certain painter said regretfully, following after Shaun.

Malik didn't even say anything, he just got up and left, leaving Altair, Ezio, Conner, Rebecca, Lucy and Desmond in the main room of the warehouse. Desmond tried to sneak away when he found Rebecca in front of him.

"Oh no you don't Desmond, you are going to stay, whether you like it or not." The woman frowned, shutting and locking anyways of escaping.

"_Quanto male può essere, il mio amore?"_ Ezio laughed pulling Desmond between Altair and himself on the couch. Desmond scowled, unable to understand what Ezio said in Italian without the help of the Animus.

**End Flashback**

The assassin in training sighed in relief as the song ended and the girls stopped their terrible singing. He slowly clapped along with the others.

"So, how good were we?" Lucy asked the assassins as the girls stepped of the makeshift stage.

"_Onorevoli_, as much as it pains me to say this, your singing abilities are not the greatest, _Mi dispiace_." Ezio stated bowing his head to hide the relief that was surely showing on his face. All of the men in the room were surprised when the female assassins started laughing.

"W-we know, we ju-just wanted to s-see your reactions, and th-that was priceless!" Rebecca managed to gasp out between giggles, laughing even more at the faces the other assassins were making. Desmond groaned burying his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment for falling for such a trick.

"Anyways Desmond," Lucy said after recovering from her laughing fit. "Seeing as you're the only one left that can do karaoke properly your up. The mentioned assassin merely sighed, getting up and walking over to the song selection. Looking over the songs Desmond mentally groaned at how girly all of the songs were. Until one song caught his eyes, he smirked they had clearly forgotten he worked at a bar. He knew this song and had sung it before at work when they were short on people to sing. He selected the song, grabbed a mic and stepped onto the makeshift stage.

The beat started and Rebecca silently gasped, recognizing the beat at once. She wondered how the past assassins would react. It was clearly obvious to everyone except Desmond that the older assassins loved the assassin in training. Desmond was also in love with the three, he just didn't know how to approach them. 'Ah well might as well see how good Des is at singing.' Rebecca thought turning her attention to the young bartender up on stage. Just in time, as he opened his mouth for the first line.

**Listen to 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert**

_**So I got my boots on,**_  
_**Got the right amount of leather**_  
_**And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner**_  
_**And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter**_  
_**All we need in this world is some love**_

_**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,**_  
_**And the light side, baby tonight**_  
_**It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**But if I had you,**_  
_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_  
_**Yeah if I had you,**_  
_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_  
_**If I had you,**_  
_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**_  
_**Yeah, if I had you**_  
_**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**_  
_**If I had you**_

_**From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling**_  
_**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**_  
_**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's**_  
_**What they need in this world is some love**_  
_**There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,**_  
_**And a flat-line, baby tonight**_  
_**It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**But if I had you,**_  
_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_  
_**Yeah if I had you,**_  
_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_  
_**If I had you,**_  
_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**_  
_**Yeah, if I had you**_  
_**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**_  
_**If I had-**_

_**The flashing of the lights**_  
_**It might feel so good**_  
_**But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah**_  
_**The fashion and the stage, it might get me high**_  
_**But it don't mean a thing tonight**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_  
_**Yeah if I had you,**_  
_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_  
_**If I had you,**_  
_**Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**_  
_**Yeah if I had you**_  
_**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**_  
_**If I had you**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_  
_**Yeah if I had you,**_  
_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_  
_**(Never could compete with you)**_  
_**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**_  
_**(It'd be ecstasy with you)**_  
_**Yeah if I had you**_  
_**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**_  
_**If I had you.**_

Desmond finished the last line and stood there, slightly out of breath. Rebecca and Lucy were the first to clap, shortly joined by the other occupants in the room.

"So, how good was I?" He asked, mocking Lucy's words from earlier.

"Damn Des, where did you learn to sing like that?" Rebecca asked still in shock that Desmond could sing that well.

"I always have, if you check the web, I'm sure you'd find a video of me singing it at the bar along with some motions." The bartender replied, shrugging his shoulders and getting off the stage. Lucy looked over at the assassins that had yet to speak a word, and stifled her laughter. They seemed frozen and at a loss for words, which was a first. She turned towards Desmond and Rebecca joining in the conversation. Meanwhile the past assassins gave each other a glace before nodding and walking toward the present assassins. Desmond laughed at what Rebecca had said about him needing to teach her how to sing like that. Before he could reply though he was picked up, turned around and thrown over somebody's shoulder, most likely Ezio's if the flowery scent was anything to go by.

"H-hey! Ezio, p-put me do-down!" The young assassin shouted, a blush adorning his cheeks. His only response was a chuckle as Ezio moved toward his, Altair's, and Conner's bedroom, Altair and Conner following behind them. After all four of them had made it inside Conner closed the door and locked it. Lucy and Rebecca thinking the same thing,

'Thank God the walls are soundproof.'

KKY: And I'm leaving it there. Haha aren't I evil? Do you guys think I should make a lemon or sequel or both? If so please leave a review and I'll see what I can do. BYYEEE

Here are the translations (I'm sorry if they are wrong but I had to use google translate, please feel free to correct me.)

Onorevoli = Ladies

Quanto male può essere, il mio amore? = How bad can it be, my love?

Mi dispiace = I'm sorry


End file.
